


On a rainy day

by laurel_raatko_lance



Series: Love was made for me and you [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Transgender Laurel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_raatko_lance/pseuds/laurel_raatko_lance
Summary: Nyssa and Laurel take a walk in the park, after which Laurel insists on building a blanket fort together.





	On a rainy day

A windy autumn day has Nyssa and Laurel taking a stroll through the park, holding hands as they walk.

It’s October and all the trees have pretty shades of orange, red and yellow. Colourful leaves are strewn all over the ground, crunching underneath their feet and others dancing through the air around them. Nyssa’s hair keeps blowing into her face despite her best efforts to hold it back with her free hand. Laurel, who’s own hair is secured tightly in a braid, giggles at her misfortune and stops walking to try and help her wife, but the strands she just swept away come flying right back with the next gust of wind.

Laurel offers her a hair tie, which is gratefully accepted. Tying her hair back in a loose ponytail, Nyssa kisses her as a thank you. As they resume their walk, a few strands of her hair still come loose and fall around her face messily, but it’s better than before.

Laurel cheekily slips her hand into her wife’s coat pocket and is soon joined by Nyssa’s own, seeking out physical contact and intertwining their fingers with a warm smile gracing her features.

Her own pockets were filled with chestnuts they’d picked up from the ground earlier, Nyssa thought it was silly, but she helped her collect them nonetheless. She caved the moment Laurel mentioned what a fun family activity it could be to collect chestnuts outside with their child one day and then craft something out of them together afterward.

They had also picked up a couple of leaves that Laurel intends to press between the pages of a heavy book later, for a scrapbook, she’d informed the brunette, so they would have something they could look at and remember all the happy memories they’ve shared so far.

“Why don’t we sit down for a while, hm?” she suggests, already in the process of tugging Nyssa over to one of the wooden park benches on their path without giving her a chance to reply. She knows her wife must be tired by now, the added weight of their unborn child causing her to be exhausted her much faster these days than she would willingly admit. They were up and about for a while now, and Nyssa hadn’t gotten a chance to sit down yet. She hadn’t complained about it, and she probably wouldn’t even if she wanted to, she rarely complains about such trivial things, but Laurel can clearly see the discomfort on her face.

The relief is also evident on Nyssa’s beautiful features when she sits down. Sighing, she rests her head against Laurel’s shoulder. She smiles when a kiss is pressed onto the top of her head.

It was a perfect day, Laurel thinks as she closes her eyes. She leans her head back and inhales deeply to relish in the smell of crisp, fresh air, exhaling slowly, she tries to memorise the feeling of the wind against her skin. Breathing evenly now, she listens to the rustling of the many chestnut trees surrounding them. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes to look for the crow she heard cawing somewhere above and finds it sitting on top of a lamp post not far from them.

She turns her face upward once more, it was getting a little dark, there are several grey clouds looming above them now, that were much further away when they started their walk. A few droplets of rain fall on her face unexpectedly, making her nose twitch in surprise and she realises the storm is coming sooner rather than later.

They hurry back home, and since they were there on foot, it takes them a while to make it there, so when they’re safely back under their own roof, they’re completely soaked.

The first thing Laurel does is to get some towels for them, she doesn’t want Nyssa to get sick, especially not now that she’s expecting. She ignores her wife’s complaints and her insistence that it’s only water as she helps her out of her coat and hands her a towel to dry off her hair. She also finds some dry, comfy clothes for them to change into and makes some hot cocoa with cinnamon to warm them up.

“You know, this would be a perfect day to build a blanket fort.” Laurel remarks when they are sitting on the couch a bit later, drinking their hot beverages.

“A blanket fort?” Nyssa asks her with a confused look on her face

“Of course. You’ve never heard of blanket forts before, I should’ve known.” she says with a grim expression. Suddenly her face lights up and a determined look crosses Laurels features “We’re going to change that right now.”

Perplexed, the brunette stares after her when she shoots up and hurries to their bedroom. Nyssa stays seated, sipping on her hot cocoa and waiting for whatever is about to happen next when Laurel comes back to the living room with an abundance of blankets and a bucket full of clothes pins in her grasp a few minutes later and then leaves again to get some more. The second time, there are some fairy lights piled on top of the blankets, presumably from their box of Christmas decorations. The third time, her arms are filled with pillows, and the fourth and final time, Nyssa’s eyes widen a little when she sees Laurel dragging a whole mattress in.

Nyssa watches with curiosity as her wife begins rearranging the furniture around her and hangs blankets around the room, pinning them to various surfaces with the clothes pins she brought.Laurel asks her to move a bit so she can use the back of the sofa Nyssa’s currently sitting on as a wall for the thing she’s trying to build. At this point she can’t see what Laurel is doing anymore, but she can make out the faint glow of fairy lights being switched on behind the blankets a little while later.

She sets down her now empty mug when Laurel calls her to come inside and crawls in through the small opening behind the sofa. Sitting down between the many pillows on the mattress, Nyssa marvels at how cozy Laurel’s odd creation ended up looking. She decides she quite likes it after all.

A spark of excitement flashes in Laurel’s eyes when she gets another idea “Wait here. And get comfortable.” she instructs before hurrying off to the kitchen to make some microwave popcorn for them. Popcorn, another thing she had to introduce to Nyssa years ago, she shakes her head amusedly, thinking about the conversation they had back then.

She grabs her laptop and brings both things back to their fort, hoping to watch a movie while they eat, if they could decide on one. They always have a few disagreements when it comes to what to watch. Nyssa usually complains about how unrealistic the fighting scenes look when they watch an action movie and generally prefers documentaries for educational purposes. And while Laurel doesn’t hate documentaries, at some point they get a little tiring.

When she gets back, Nyssa is cuddled up in a soft, warm blanket, waiting for her.

“So, how do you like our fort?” she asks, placing the bowl on the floor next to Nyssa and setting up her laptop so they would have a clear view of it from the mattress.

“This blanket pile would not be suitable for protection during a battle my love, I do not see why you insist on calling it a fort. It is smaller than our living room and held together by pins.”

“Is that your way of saying you don’t like it?”

“I do like it.” Nyssa admits sheepishly. “I was simply pointing out that it does not look like a fort.” she grabs a handful of popcorn.

“It doesn’t need to look like a fort. It just needs to be comfortable.”

Laurel ends up putting on a movie she likes that she’s fairly certain her wife will complain about sooner or later. Nyssa lifts the blanket for her to slip under and cuddles closer as soon as Laurel seems to have settled down and found a good position. The popcorn bowl is already half empty and Laurel has to wonder again, how anyone could possibly eat so fast.

After a while, Nyssa lays her head on her wife’s shoulder for comfort. They sit like this for a few minutes before Nyssa feels her eyelids growing heavy.

Laurel keeps expecting her to speak up about something or the other any moment now, but when she doesn’t, the blonde discovers that Nyssa actually fell asleep a while ago and chuckles. She shifts them around and gently lays her wife down on the mattress in a more comfortable sleeping position.

Nyssa always looks so peaceful in her sleep, Laurel thinks adoringly, looking at her beautiful wife for a while longer. She presses a loving kiss against a soft cheek and another on the now more pronounced baby bump under the blanket, before she gets up to clean their mugs and the bowl they used before.


End file.
